Haciendo lo que se debe
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Sayaka le reclamaba a Kyoko, no se pudo hacer aquella escena en la noche y eran altas horas del mediodía, la pelirroja no tiene de otra que cumplir con lo acordado Secuela de "Un día común en la playa" Contiene lemmon como futanari leve y sutil


Era un día cualquiera en esa casa de playa junto a sus blancas luces como su zafiro coloreado en el cielo como en el mar, las palmeras moviendo y arrullándose con el viento mientras el mar expresaba sus arrullos sobre la arena, esas luces golpeaban el rostro de Kyoko la cual dormía como si no existiera aquello del mañana mientras al frente suyo estaba Sayaka la cual con un gesto de enfado tenía en cada mano un sartén y un cucharón.

En menos de nada golpeó ambos elementos con tal de despertar a esa idiota ya que no pudieron hacer lo que prometieron anoche, debido a que a la pelirroja le dio un ataque de sueño justo cuando iban a consumar su amor luego de un bonito día en la playa.

Varios intentos que al final todos fueron en vano a lo cual no dudó más que otra a los golpes, en menos de nada imploró a su novia que se despertara

-¡Kyoko! ¡Kyoko!- Una vez más usó el sartén y el cucharón haciendo un gran alboroto que movía a la pelirroja pero sin alejarla de los brazos de Morfeo- ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Ya es medio día!

-Mmm… Solo 5 minutos- Dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía como idiota y babeaba la cama

-¿Ya cuántas veces has dicho eso?- La peliceleste se cruzó de brazos mientras una vena roja se dibujaba en su sien – He estado despertándote una y otra vez desde la mañana

-Estamos de vacaciones, así que está bien si duermo

-¡No está bien!- Le gritó pero como obviamente la pelirroja no abrió los ojos decidió abrir todas las cortinas del lugar impregnando de luz blanca todo el lugar hasta que la pobre Kyoko no tuvo más que otra que despertarse súbitamente mientras Sayaka en menos de nada le recalcó en algo, ese algo que no se pudo concretar la noche anterior

-¡Este día es nuestro preciado primer aniversario y todo lo que has estado haciendo es dormir!

La pelirroja estaba haciendo un bufido de enojo como una mirada de mala gana, abrazaba su almohada, a veces se sentía molesta como si Sayaka la tratase como una niña

-Boo, Sayaka, que molesta eres… ¿Qué tiene de malo tomarlo con calma una vez en la vida?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya van a ser horas de la tarde!- Comenzó a reclamar aunque se notaba que tenía unas gotitas blancas a punto de salir de sus ojos, de hecho ese momento era lo más importante de su vida pero lastimosamente terminó siendo un rotundo fracaso

-¡No has hecho nada más que dormir al instante que llegamos al cuarto! ¡Justo cuando tú y yo íbamos a hacer el amor!

-¿Eh?- Kyoko alzó la ceja y echó una mirada hacia la sábana blanca para al menos sacar su conclusión sobre aquello- Eso es porque esta cama es suave y súper cómoda

-¡Ese no es el problema!- Gritó con la cabeza gigante estilo anime para al final hacer una mirada triste, de aquellas cuando sabía aquella horrible verdad acerca de las chicas mágicas como en no sentirse correspondida por Kyosuke ya que estaba saliendo con Hitomi

-Traté de despertarte anoche, pero no lo hiciste. Pensé que podríamos hacer un montón de buenos recuerdos juntas

En menos de nada quedaba de piedra, no sabía lo que hacía. Ese momento era importante para Sayaka como para Kyoko de hecho momentos antes en el día anterior la pelirroja insistió en tener algo con ella sobre todo cuando ese helado se impregnaba en el sostén del bikini y quería lamer como chupar ese sabor de frutas, mientras tanto la espadachina estaba cruzada de brazos hasta que decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando en vano con esa idiota

-Como sea, me voy. Ya no me importa lo que quieras hacer. Así que me iré a hacer unas compras- La pobre peliceleste se iba a la salida cuando una mano agarró su muñeca dejando a la espadachina de piedra

-¿Kyoko?

-Ah, está bien, entiendo- La pelirroja se levantó un poco de la cama ya que estaba usando su camiseta negra y su short blue jean pero tenía su cabello suelto y la banda negra la tenía amarrada sobre su frente como una bandana a lo Jimmy Hendrix, pero para Sayaka esa sonrisa algo maliciosa y ese gesto significaban algo, que Kyoko a su manera daba en el blanco. Quizás Sayaka estaba algo frustrada pero Kyoko entendía a su manera el por qué.

-Ya veo, Sayaka… Desde que llegamos no hemos tenido relaciones ni una sola vez- Recordaba el día anterior cuando Sayaka hizo de un helado compartido con Kyoko un buen miembro para saber las maravillas del sexo oral, en verdad esa tomboy mostraba su lado bien lascivo, fue en ese momento donde sonrió así

-Te sientes un poco frustrada sexualmente, ¿No?

-¿Qué demo…?- Efectivamente quedó sonrojada y sin habla, oportunidad perfecta para la pelirroja de apresarla y llevarla a la cama, quería quitarle la ropa y hacer lo que no se hizo el día de ayer

-¡Idiota, no es eso!

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué me pusiste ese helado ahí abajo y lo chupaste de esa manera tan profesional?

-Fue porque…- Estaba roja del acto que hizo contra aquella roca negra- ¡Porque quería que me dieras tu helado!- Ahora ambas estaban de lado, Sayaka era sujetada por Kyoko de su cintura mientras le hablaba al oído, obviamente una caricia ahí la dejaría vulnerable

-Kyoko…

-Este es nuestro preciado momento, ¿Cierto?- Le dio un pico en la nuca- ¿No crees que sería agradable tener relaciones en un lugar inusual?- En menos de nada le dio una sutil mordida sobre su oreja izquierda causando un pequeño sonido de su amada aunque la peliceleste se rió bajito, le causaba cosquillas esa sensación eléctrica

La pelirroja aprovechó para tocarle los pechos, perfecto, no tenía puesto el brassier a lo cual se dirigió a los pezones para endurecerlos mientras Sayaka explotaba en pequeños gemidos

-¿Oh? ¿Ya te pusiste de ánimos?

-¡Te equivocas!

-¿En qué me equivoco?- Pulsó el pezón del seno derecho haciendo que la peliceleste soltara un pequeño grito

-¡M-me estás forzando a ponerme así, Kyoko!

-Solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que quieres que haga- Aprovechó para desabrochar la pantaloneta y bajársela, tenía aquel bikini blanco con rayas azules, frotó con un dedo sobre el centro- Después de todo, solo te he tocado un poco, sin embargo ya estás húmeda aquí abajo

Se puso sobre su amada mientras decidió probar su seno derecho mientras apartaba la prenda interior para mover a los lados de la vagina e introducir un dedo en sus paredes mientras que Sayaka se sintió arder en un horno y más cuando Kyoko chupaba su pecho como si fuera en bebé tomando leche materna

Después se trasladó hacia la intimidad de su amada donde lamió esa parte hasta dejar su saliva humeda sobre el centro de la braga mientras seguía moviendo su dedo dentro de su chica aunque Sayaka algo curiosa indagó

(Los puntos suspensivos son gemidos)

-K-kyoko… ¿Por qué solo… lo haces a través de mi ropa?

La pelirroja miró de reojo hacia la cara sonrojada de su tomboy

-Por ninguna razón en especial- Sonrió de manera infantil mientras contemplaba esa húmeda y rosada parte- Si quieres que lo haga de la manera normal, ¿Qué tal si me lo pides?

La espadachina quedó muda pero para la pelirroja no había tiempo de dar un pero a algo, con esa mirada y con esos castaños salvajes estaba dispuesta a devorarse a la peliazul, pareciera que en la historia Caperucita se iba a aprovechar del lobo para hacer a de las suyas

-Bien como digas, hazlo- Ladeó la mirada, maldecía por haberse topado con esa mirada de animal enjaulado- Te lo pido, por favor...-Le agarró clavando su mano sobre el cabello como si fuera un expresa orden

-¡Ponme algo dentro de mí, de prisa!- Regañó entre dientes mientras planeaba usar su magia sobre la entrepierna de Kyoko, se paró un momento para desabrochar el short y crear ese órgano viril (De manera decente como leve en el tamaño). No dudó en un momento en frotar el pequeño musculo surgido de ahí hasta que dé cuenta nueva se acostó mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, estaba desnuda y a merced de que esos ojos de animal de la jungla la devoraban cuando quisiera.

-Todo este tiempo desde que venimos aquí, no he sido capaz de contener mis deseos- Ahora la pelirroja entendía ese asunto del helado y del oral- ¡Vamos Kyoko, dame todo lo que tienes!

La lancera tragó saliva y no pensó en ningún momento, en menos de nada se introdujo dentro de su amada hasta sentir que estaba de manera correcta aunque se detuvo como si esperara el siguiente paso

-Sayaka, ya estoy dentro de ti, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

La peliceleste alzó las piernas para que su salvaje favorita las sujetara por los muslos mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y quizás tocar esos cabellos escarlatas, con una sonrisa y un pequeño susurro dio pie al acto

-Hazlo como siempre lo haces- Ahora una mano posó en su mejilla- Quiero que lo hagas dentro de mí pero cuando sientes que te vienes, sácalo por favor- Era cierto, una venida dentro daría un error garrafal, Kyoko amaba a Sayaka y bueno tener una familia era bonito pero no quería arruinarle el futuro a primeras de cambio

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Sayaka…

Comenzó a empujar de manera suave como lenta mientras la peliceleste la atraía hacia ella, callaban sus sonidos mientras unían sus labios de manera tan ardiente como apasionada, Sayaka soltó su grito mientras sentía que Kyoko devoraba con hambre sus senos aparte del incesante empuje en su interior, sentía como la carne de Sayaka apretaba su minúsculo trozo, los chirridos de la cama no se hacían esperar en junta con una canción que se escuchaba en la radio, una que siempre decía incesantemente y en un ritmo algo reggae

**Yo soy tu maestro quien supo enseñarte**

**Fui el segundo en tu vida pero el primero en amarte**

**Como es posible que me digas que lo amas**

**Cuando yo sé que soy el dueño de tu cama.**

**Yo soy tu maestro quien supo enseñarte**

**De tu cuerpo yo conozco hasta la más íntima parte**

**Como es posible que me digas que lo amas**

**Cuando yo sé que soy el dueño de tu cama.**

Los empujes se hicieron muy fuertes y entre lo eran, más las paredes la apretaban, besaba y dejaba su rastro de saliva desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, era como una manzana, una muy sabrosa manzana o quizás como un pocky exquisito, en verdad Sayaka creció rápido aunque lentamente se volvía una mujer al menos respondía de placer como una, se sentía muy bien y era evidente que llegaba a su límite.

-Ah… Mierda… No puedo más… La voy a sacar- En menos de nada atendió el llamado de su miembro, lo sacó rápido y en menos de nada expulsó ese fuego sobre la cintura de su amada la cual agradecía que al menos no se le ocurriera dentro de ella, a veces Kyoko era oídos sordos en ocasiones.

(…)

Finalmente ambas estaban agotadas sobre la cama acostadas, Sayaka posicionaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kyoko la cual la cubría con sus brazos mientras que varias bolitas de papel higiénico estaban en el suelo, ya eran altas horas de la tarde y ninguna de ellas no quería levantarse de ahí quizás por la pereza o por el cansancio

-Oye Sayaka

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche conmigo?

-Sí, pero solo por hoy- Sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba la cintura de su amada la cual rodeaba su cintura aunque había algo que estaba presente y era…

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Preguntó la pelirroja a su chica, ya había tenido sus rondas y su momento de lucirse, ahora debía ser el turno de la tomboy de hacerla sentir muy bien

-Si quiero, te prometo que trataré de hacerlo muy bien

Se miraban de manera detenida, eran como los polos de un imán los cuales se traían y se despegaban pero siempre volvían a unirse. Ambas estaban dispuestas a amarse o pelearse por todo, quizás nunca cambiar a partir de ahora y para siempre. Sayaka se posicionó sobre Kyoko mientras ponía el sobre de pañuelos, la pelirroja usó su magia y el resto es historia

(…)

Ya era de noche y desde esa casa se escuchaban los griteríos de una mujer más el escándalo digno de una gresca matrimonial, bueno al menos las palmeras, el mar y un cangrejo eran testigos de aquel escenario

-¡KYOKO! ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! ¡UNA IDIOTA! ¡UNA TONTA!

La pelirroja se tapaba los oídos ante semejante griterío, no fue que Kyoko lo haya arruinado, al contrario todo bien hasta que el olvido producido en medio de la lujuria y la pasión atacó

-¡Después de todo eso, nunca pudimos ir de compras!- La peliceleste hacía un bufido de tan mala gana- ¡Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los recuerdos?!- Se refería a la tienda souvenir que había a unas calles pero era evidente que a esas horas todo estaba cerrado, tenían que resignarse a ir el día siguiente

-¡Ay por favor mujer!- Ahora era Kyoko que una vez más estaba acostada luego de tanto juego de pasión, quería dormirse de una maldita vez- Te pregunté si querías hacer el amor todo el día y tu aceptaste, además de eso te pusiste toda provocadora conmigo todo el tiempo hasta me la metiste muchas veces

-¡Eso es porque tenía que liberar toda mi frustración!- Gritó al estilo anime- ¡Tenía que hacerlo, ¿Sabes?!- Suspiró resignándose ante la situación actual- Como sea, podemos comprar mañana los recuerdos y comprarnos dos camisetas de la Selección en ese pequeño kiosco que está cerca de aquí

(Nota: La selección japonesa, ya que estaban en la Copa America… Una lástima que su actuación fuera ni tan buena ni tan mala comenzando por una goleada 4-0 a manos de Chile)

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- Se encogió de hombro para irse a dormir mientras la peliceleste de nueva cuenta se acostó sobre su pecho, las luces se apagaron y la luz nocturna como el arrullo de las olas se convirtieron en el sonido testigo de la noche

-Dime, Sayaka… ¿Lo que hicimos hoy se convirtió en un agradable recuerdo?- La lancera le dedicó una humilde como hermosa sonrisa mientras la espadachina sonreía mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-Así fue… Gracias, Kyoko

-No, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte, Sayaka- La pelirroja también sentía que una fuerza le cerraba los ojos, Hypnos estaba haciendo bien su trabajo mientras arrullaba en sus brazos a las dos chicas.

-Estoy muy feliz de que…-Bostezó bajito- …Vivamos juntas

En menos de nada Kyoko como Sayaka cerraron sus ojos esperando a que la luz del mañana las iluminara y les sonriera la vida, mientras eso pasaba Kyubey entró por la ventana ya quería buscar algo de comida hasta que se topó con el móvil de Kyoko, habían imágenes de Sayaka desde la escuela hasta en su intimidad a lo cual intentó manejar pero el muy tonto los borró por error, pero el lado positivo era que salvaron a Sayaka de algo irreparable ya que si el incubador fuese con otras intenciones le hubiese arruinado la vida mucho peor que cuando la engañó con lo del contrato


End file.
